Caught in the act
by jacob-bella4073
Summary: this is a story of bella finding something unexpected when she spies on edward and jacob. jakeward! jacob/edward


Okay so this is a one shot story that is going to connect with a one shot my friend twilightfansunite wrote about Jacob and Be

**Okay so this is a one shot story that is going to connect with a one shot my friend **_**twilightfansunite **_**wrote about Jacob and Bella with Edward catching them. Then from there that story will connect to a second one shot I'm going to write called secret feelings.**

………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Caught in the act

Edward's P.O.V

Why am I doing this? I asked myself as I started to run my hands through the boy- no, man in front of me. _How _could I do this to Bella? I _love_ her but yet I can't seem to stop kissing the man in front of me.

I was torn between wishing this would all just stop and that I had never said anything, never said those five little words that forever changed my relationship with my sweet little Bella.

" I love you too, Jacob "

I was also torn wishing that this would never stop. I just never wanted to let go. I felt as if I was missing apart of me every time he _wasn't _in my arms. I couldn't stop myself from running my pale ice-cold fingers through his midnight black hair.

I almost came undone when I heard my new lover moan my name and then clutch my shoulders leading me over to the massive bed in the center of the room.

" I've wanted you for so long, Edward " Jacob said right before his red-hot fingers, which had been exploring my bare chest, my shirt being discarded along time ago, started to travel south.

When his fingers finally found the _thing_, all thoughts of Bella or about how wrong this might be flew out of my head.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jacob's P.O.V

I _could not _believe what my hands and finger's were doing right now. It just _did not _add up. How could this have ever happened? Am I not supposed to be fighting this guy for the light of my life, _Bella_? Not crushing my lips to his and doing something with my fingers, that made the bronze haired vampire under me squirm with delight.

This was not the plan. I had avoided being around Edward for the past few weeks ever since I found out the reason my stomach got all hot and fiery whenever he was around was not because of my pure hatred for the guy but my pure _Lust._

I knew once I saw him and that feeling in the pit of my gut returned, he would get one look at my mind and either run away screaming or laugh straight out to my face and say what a loser I am.

I didn't even think about the possibility that he might love me back. That was too much to hope for. But sure enough I found myself screaming my love for the guy then not ten seconds later his lips come crashing down on mine.

The world is so messed up sometimes.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Edward's P.O.V

I could not think, not when his hands, his fingers, his mouth, his _body, _was all but skipping me away to La La land. I could never be like this to Bella, I would break her, or kill her. I wondered how Jacob was not feeling any pain from the amount of pressure I was putting on his head and shoulders.

He was a werewolf.

My sworn enemy, and I his. I was basically sucking face and _other _things with my arch nemesis. Not to mention my apparent _girlfriend's_ best friend. It just did not make any sense what so ever that the slight graze of his fingertips against my jaw should have any effect on me. I should be disgusted if any thing not _turned on._

It was wrong, it was weird, and it felt damn _good._

I felt as if I would just simply die, if he ever stopped touching me. I didn't know how I went from hating the stupid mutt's gut to loving him but I guess it started around the first time I saw him without those cutoff jeans.

I swear if vampires could blush I would've been bright as a tomato. But I kept my facial expression as impassive as it is most of the time around him. I just couldn't look away I knew he didn't know I was watching him and I knew he didn't feel the same response cause all he could think about was why the stupid bloodsucker was close to boundary lines.

No he didn't start to return the feeling's till months later. And once he figured his feelings out he avoided me like the plague. He didn't know most day's I sat around the house trying to focus in on his thought's. It wasn't that hard considering I had his deep, husky voice memorized. That I could hear his thought's from miles away. I usually thought it was rude to peep into others thought's when they had no idea you were doing it, but I just couldn't help myself.

Almost every single minute he was not in werewolf form he was thinking about me in some way. Weather it was to debate on how messed up it was to think a vampire was hot, thus how great it would feel to kiss said vampire, thus how it would feel to do other things with the vampire. Or he would think of the disadvantages and advantages of telling said vampire his feelings or telling sweet little clueless Bella.

It was very interesting to read his mind at night and see the different _creative_ dreams he came up with for me and him to share. I almost ran out the door to La Push and attacked him after an extremely hot dream that involved ice and the hot steam of the bathroom showerhead. I can't help but smile when I think of all the different _styles_ him and I shared in that particular dream.

In fact I was about to remind Jacob of this dream and suggest we try out a few things when something towards the door caught my eye. It had long brown hair, a heart shaped face, pale skin and sad, sad brown eyes that looked like they were on the verge of tears.

Bella

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Edward and Jacob's P.O.V

Oh, shit

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella's P.O.V

All I could think was I should of went home. I should of grabbed my key's went out the door and drove home like they told me to. But no, I was in my car when I heard a loud roar come from the bedroom than a loud bang, and I decided to go up and tell them to stop fighting over me. That I forgave Jacob for what he did, that I didn't blame Edward for being upset when I told him not to kill Jacob. I even ignored the smug smile on Jacob's face and the disappointed and confusing look on Edward's face

Instead I walked back into the house quietly and wandered around until I heard a few sounds coming from a room. Sexual sounds. I was going to blow it off; it was probably just Alice and jasper, or Rosalie and Emmett. But then I heard a voice say " I've wanted you for so long, Edward", a voice that sounded oh, so familiar.

Jacob

No, it couldn't be. I was going to open that door and find Jacob about to rip off Edward's head and I would stop him and tell them again that they are not allowed to kill each other, I would then kiss both of them on the cheek ask Edward if he were coming over that night then to be fair to Jacob I would say to him I would spend the next day at La Push with him. We would all be happy and would move on like we always do.

That was supposed to happen.

God, how I wish that was what happened.

Instead I found Jacob on top of Edward with his hands down his pants, doing _things._ I found Edward kissing the hell out of Jacob, not like he had ever kissed me. He had his boundaries. I guess he didn't have any boundaries with Jacob.

They continued to kiss and moan and touch each other not even noticing I was in the room. I couldn't believe this, I wouldn't believe this. This was just some sick dream someone is forcing me to believe. Any minute now, Edward is going to gently shake me awake and say "breakfast time for the human" give me that grin that I love and everything would be okay.

But no, this wasn't a dream.

I always knew Edward was too good to be mine, same with Jacob. They deserved each other. They were the two most amazing people I know and I was never and will never be as good as them. It was then that I realized, I was truly okay with this and that I was happy for them.

That thought was the only thing preventing my tears from falling. And before either of them could say a word after I saw they both finally noticed me. I quickly went over to stand next to the bed; my eye's not straying from Edward's that I said genuinely.

" I am truly happy for the two of you, and I already forgive you. I also hope we can I still be friends."

Cause' that's all that I really want.

Plus it will be easier to explain my secret affair with Mike Newton now.

………………………………………………………………

**(A/n) don't you just love the ending? So belle's been doing a little soma-something with Mike eh? Take that kaitlin!! Bye review please! **


End file.
